


One Year

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing I wrote to mark the one year anniversary of my tumblr page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

One year.

She checked the calendar in disbelief. Yep, sure enough, it had been one full year. Mabel smiled.

One year.

One year since he said he loved her.

One year since she said she loved him, too.

One year since she and her brother, Dipper, officially became a couple.

Three hundred sixty-five days of waking up to her best friend’s face. Three hundred sixty-five good morning kisses, and three hundred sixty-five good night ones. She quickly did the math. Seven hundred thirty…and that wasn’t even counting all the ones in between.

She could still remember that day as if it had happened only yesterday. She had been knitting a new sweater on the couch when a very nervous and sweaty Dipper sat next to her. In all honesty, she had a feeling he had a thing for her, so when he finally managed to stammer out, "I-I-I think I l-love you, Mabel. I-I mean r-really love you," she threw her knitting to the side and fairly pounced on him, peppering his face and lips with kisses until his face was beet red.

It was a bit tricky at first, she remembered. After all, how do you reveal to your friends and family that you and your twin are romantically involved with each other? As it happened their friends in Gravity Falls were far more understanding and supportive than either of them had anticipated.

Their parents, though, were a different matter, and they had found out far sooner than the twins would have liked. She and Dipper had been a little too bold while visiting for Thanksgiving and tried to sneak in a good night kiss before going to their separate rooms for bed. It just so happened that their father chose that exact second to step into the hallway.

The discussion around the dinner table was surprisingly subdued, all things considered. No one raised their voices; in fact, the only thing raised were their parents’ concerns for their children’s well being. After their repeated insistences that they had both chosen this willingly, and that they were being _careful_ (everyone blushed a bit when that was brought up), they begrudgingly consented, on the condition that they not get up to anything above brief kisses when they visited. That Christmas, their mother hid all the mistletoe, to the twins’ amusement.

Gradually, though, they grew accustomed to the idea and to seeing the twins’ warm looks at each other, and they were eventually allowed to share a bedroom. And that support from their parents and closest friends was all they ever needed. They could weather all the questioning looks and stares from the randos on the street. Let them think what they want. They weren’t bothering anyone with their love.

And now it had been a year. Twelve months of “I love you”s and date nights and sex…

Oh ho ho ho ho, Mabel thought. The sex. That was something that hadn’t yet lost its luster, nor did it show any sign of ever doing so. They could read each other like books, knowing exactly when they were both in the mood and exactly how to extend the pleasure well into the early morning hours. Just thinking about their most recent tryst made her toes curl in ecstacy.

He was all hers and she his, and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Mabel?” Dipper’s voice said from the front door.

“In the kitchen,” she answered. A few moments later, she sensed his presence just behind her.

“What are you looking at?” he asked.

She grinned. “Just the calendar. Do you know what today is?”

“Do I know what today is?” he repeated, a playful tone to his voice. She felt his arms wrap around her waist in an embrace, and there in his hands, she saw a carefully wrapped present, smiling cartoon pigs gazing up at her. She smiled. Of course he remembered. “Happy anniversary, Mabel.”

She turned around in his arms and looked into his deep brown eyes. “Happy anniversary, Dipper.”


End file.
